clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talzin
|gender = Female |homeworld = Dathomir |rank = Clan Mother & leader of the Nightsisters Witch |affil = Nightsisters}} Talzin was the leader of the Dathomirian Nightsisters during the Clone Wars and spiritual mother of Asajj Ventress, whom she took in after Dooku betrayed her. She was also the mother of Darth Maul, whom she lost him to Darth Sidious when he was a child. Biography Mother Talzin, the spiritual guide of Dathomir's Nightsisters during the Clone Wars, held enormous power on her homeworld and wielded the strange magics of the dark side of the Force. When Asajj Ventress was betrayed and broken, Talzin took Ventress in and when Asajj told her the whole story, she immediately had a plan. Talzin got two other Nightsisters, Naa'leth and Karis, to assist Asajj in an assassination attempt. Using magic to make the trio invisible and arming them with Jedi lightsabers and a special poisonous dart, Talzin sent them to attack Dooku at his estate on Serenno. When the attempt failed Mother Talzin used the attack as opportunity to offer Dooku a new apprentice manipulating the Sith Lord's new found paranoia brought about by his nearly being killed in his own home. When Ventress found a candidate, Savage Opress, he would become Dooku's new apprentice, but his real job was to eliminate Dooku for Talzin and Ventress. Later on, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived on Dathomir. They asked Talzin for the whereabouts of Savage Opress. She tells them that he is currently on Toydaria, and the two Jedi leave. She then met with Asajj, and tells her that it’s time to fight Dooku with Savage’s help. However, Savage lost to Dooku, and betrayed Asajj. He returned to Talzin, and she gave him a new mission – to find his brother, Darth Maul. Greivous went to Dathomir to massacre the Nightsisters on behalf of Count Dooku. Although she used her magick to fight at the beginning of the battle, she soon retreated to the inner-sanctum of the village. Here, she created a voodoo doll in the image of Dooku, and tortured him to near death. However, she had to flee as Greivous had breached the inner-sanctum. She later appeared to Asajj, the only other survivor of the massacre. She told her that she must now has her own path to follow. After the massacre, Savage returned to Dathomir with an insane Darth Maul. Talzin cured Maul of his insanity and restored his memories. She also removed his spider-like lower half and replaced it with new cybernetic legs. She then vanished once again. At some point, Talzin gained control of the Fangcrawl clan on Bardotta, who called her the “great mother”. She ordered them to collect the living force from Dagoyan masters, and put it in a containment sphere. They then kidnapped Queen Julia, and planned to steal her force in a ritual. However, Jar Jar Binks and Jedi Master Mace Windu rushed to Julia’s aid. As Windu duelled with Talzin, Jar Jar rescued the Queen. He accidentally knocked over the containment sphere, which caused a huge explosion. Talzin disappeared into green mist, her physical form gone. Talzin later contacts Maul, by materializing out of his chest, after he is rescued from Stygeon Prime. She tells him that she has sent the Nightbrothers to help in an attack against Dooku. After Dooku is captured, she comes out of Maul’s chest again, and this time she tells Dooku that Sidious soon plans to replace him. She also says that she is Maul’s mother, much to Dooku’s shock. She cannot say anymore, as Republic forces arrive. Maul brings Dooku to Dathomir, where Talzin possesses him. When General Greivous and Darth Sidious arrived, Talzin dueled Sidious while Maul duelled Greivous. Although she is in Dooku’s body, she is still easily defeated by the Sith Lord, and she vacates the body. She is blasted by Sith lightning, but she raises a magic shield to defend herself. Dooku joins Sidious in the attack, while Maul feeds Talzin his strength. However, the battle is clearly one-sided. After she forces Maul to leave, Greivous stabs her with two lightsabers, killing the witch. Appearances *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Massacre *Bounty *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *The Disappeared Part II *Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zabraks Category:Dathomirians Category:Nightsisters Category:Force Users Category:Shadow Collective Category:Deceased